


The Problem with Kitties

by joudama



Series: Puppyverse [4]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-12
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joudama/pseuds/joudama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as there are problems with puppies, there are problems with kitties, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Kitties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibirisuchan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=chibirisuchan).



> This is set in the Puppyverse, uh, 'verse, so it's AU. XD This takes place a bit later in Puppyverse than I've put up so far, so it's a wee touch spoiler. But anyway. XD
> 
> Happy b-day, chibirisu-chan!

He had never been fond of insubordination. Or rather, of his experiments throwing _tantrums_.

And Hojo could think of no other word for this than that--a bloody tantrum.

"Poke me with any more of your needles today, and you _will_ regret it," Genesis said stiffly, his eyes narrowing sharply into slits. He had gone ramrod straight and had folded his arms angrily, in such a way that it was utterly impossible for Hojo to get at a single vein.

Hojo glared back. "Do stop making a nuisance of yourself," he snapped.

"I will when you stop treating me like a pincushion."

Hojo let out a long-suffering sigh. "Trust a _failure_ such as yourself to not have the vaguest understanding of what I am doing," he said pointedly, and was rewarded by Genesis managing to go even more ramrod straight. Reminded Hojo of his cat, when he was a child, oddly enough. The bloody thing used to get like that every time Hojo got near him. Similar situation, too, oddly enough--the cat hadn't much liked Hojo 'experimenting' on it. So it would go all stiff and bristly like Genesis was, and would often hiss and spit at him. That had led him, in the end, to decided to see if he could 'fix' the cat.

The cat had ended up in pieces, in the end, but Hojo had gotten quite a good look at its brain. Interesting thing, that, a cat's brain. Set him on the path to science, to see what else he could do.

He would have thought it delightful symmetry, since he planned to one day soon end Hollander's failed experiment and have G's brain for study, if it weren't for the fact that G's fit of temper was getting _annoying_. He had tests to run, and instead G was yowling and hissing at him.

Well. One way to fix that, he thought, and reached for a needle that _didn't_ need a vein.

Only to find it was gone. Or so he thought, until he felt something hard jab into his thigh. Genesis gave him a sharp little smile, and Hojo felt his legs give out from under him as the sedative hit.

The problem with cats, Hojo thought before he passed out, wasn't just that they had too much attitude.

It was that they had fucking _claws_.


End file.
